


We're... Together?

by dacb972



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It doesn't have any angst, The characters will appear but not everyone in the same chapter sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacb972/pseuds/dacb972
Summary: Four times people assume Tobin and Christen are a couple and one time they actually are.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 21
Kudos: 311
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. Utah vs Portland aftermath

Tobin should have known better, she was aware of that. There was no way Christen wasn’t going to flip the fuck up, in hindsight it had seemed like a good plan. Kelley and her would never be left alone again, at least without supervision. Things could’ve gone a lot worst though.

“Are you going to tell her or what?” Kelley said softly as they waited on the living room of Tobin's and Christen's shared apartment in Portland.

“Why do I have to do it?” 

“She’s your girl and I’m a guest, besides if it’s you Chris might have some mercy. I have to go back to Utah you know.” Kelley said with an innocent smile as to fool Tobin.

“First, what the fuck are you talking about? Second, why on earth should I take the blame? It was your idea to have a party in the middle of the day.” 

They were currently sitting on the couch that Christen had chosen, most of the furniture was chosen by her, Tobin didn’t care much about how it looked as far as it was comfortable. Surrounded by a mess of a house, it was supposed to be a small gathering with both teams, trying to help with the emotions of the game before.

It might have gotten a little out of hand at one point, with Sonnet (every assume it was her) breaking a window and Amy getting a little to drunk for it being only 3 o'clock. That was their smallest problem the big one was, besides the mess around them, the fact that something had gone missing.  
  
You normally wouldn’t pay attention to anything like this, it was so stupid right? Wrong, it wasn’t anything that had gone missing. Christen mother's Mala wasn’t there, the winger had recently found it and held it close to her heart. It had a particular stand where it was unless the Californian wore it.

“We aren’t stupid Tobin, everyone knows you two are together, because of that Christen is less likely to kill you. She'll be mad but everyone will get out of this relatively unharmed.”

“Christen and I are simply good friends, which means she will kill me if she finds out we lost her mother's last gift.” Tobin said rolling her eyes, Kelley could be so up her ass sometimes.

“You’re joking. There is no way you two aren’t an item, you live together but play for different clubs and live in completely opposite sides of the country yet always see each other when you go to visit family.”

“I’m serious, we aren’t a couple. Chris is my best friend and we care for each other, besides our families love us. I’m sure you know by now that she is my parent's favorite child, I swear that even my siblings love her more than they do me.”

Kelley was baffled by the affirmation. Everyone in the team assumed the two of them were together, it was one of the reasons why Jill had stopped making them roommates. There was no way that was true, if so they were the most couplely not couple on the planet.

“I’m home! hey T…” Christen's voice came through the door and stopped abruptly when the woman looked inside their house. “One of you, I don’t care who, explain now.” Her voice steady and calm, they were screwed, Tobin swallowed heavily and Kelley started.

“You know how the teams were a little rough with each other?” Christen motioned her to continue. “Well we thought it would be good to make a small reunion with both so that this didn’t escalate to a future hatred between the two.” Kelley finished with a sweet and innocent smile, as of the raven-haired girl didn’t know her and her antics.

“You are both cleaning every inch of this house, I’m going to go to my room and settle down. You have two hours.” Christen said shaking her head and letting a sigh. She had assumed they could be left alone for some time and be responsible but clearly she had been wrong, hopefully both teams ended unscathed.

“Wait Chris!” Tobin called her, the younger woman looked at her expectantly. “I… there is something else you need to know… I’m very sorry in advance… I don’t know what happened but I’m going to find it I promise….” She stuttered through her sentences.

“What are you talking about Tobin?” Worry was written all over Christen's face, Tobin wasn’t one to get worked up easily, unless something serious had happened.

“Your mother's Mala disappeared during the party, but I’m sure someone in the teams most have seen it!” She rushed through her words only for Christen to laugh. “Wh-what? Why are you laughing Chris!?”

“I took it with me today darling,” she said reaching for the necklace that was beneath her shirt. “For a moment I thought there was something really bad happening.”

“I don’t remember you taking it out…” Tobin said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Of course you don’t, I was out before you even woke up. You were pretty worried, thanks for caring but you should probably pay more attention.” The winger said giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek and then a small hug, chuckling as she left the room. Leaving the blond shocked.

“Sure thing you aren’t a couple.” Kelley said patting the Portland player in the back. “Come on, Christen told us we had two hours to clean this mess and I’m still expected back in Utah.”

Tobin snapped out of it with a smile and started cleaning, they manage to clean most of it by the time Christen made a second appearance and Kelley was allowed to leave on the condition that Tobin would finish the job, promising to other a pizza and leaving the cash to pay was enough to convince her.

* * *

  
“You know Kelley said she thought we were dating today…” Tobin said as they laid down on her bed watching a cheesy romcom that Christen had chosen.

“Really? I wasn’t aware.” The Utah player chuckled, they knew there were some rumors around the two of them but never paid attention to them. It went from they hate each other to their secretly married.

“Yeah, she said it because apparently we spend way too much time with each other with you living here and we visiting each others families.” The blond continue while stroking the younger woman's back. They weren’t aware of how intimate the position could be classified as, most of the time they didn’t think about how they interacted with each other.

“Well your family loves me.” Christen teased her, Tobin took the bait. “That’s what I told her!” 

“Don’t interrupt me…” Christen said rolling her eyes, making Tobin smile guiltily. “Sorry.”

“You love California almost as much as I do and my family really likes yours.” Tobin nodded the two families had gotten really well when they met at camp before. “That reminds me, my father wanted to invite you family to the house on Christmas.”

Tobin chuckled they still had a couple of months before December but the Press family was known for being great planners. “I’ll ask but I’m gonna guess already that the answer is going to be yes. Is there enough space for everyone at yours?”

“I tried to arrange everyone in the big house but we'll have to split them between houses, I think you parents and Jeff could stay at the house with us and both of your sisters families could stay at the summer house.” 

“I tend to forget how many houses you have…” Tobin said slowly. Thinking fast Christen started to backtrack not wanting to make the blond uncomfortable. “I could always make changes and have them all in a hotel if that’s better?”

“Oh no, Chris that won’t be necessary they would love your arrangement. Specially thinking about the kids, it's smart. How about your sisters?” The Portland player answered quickly, knowing how worried the younger woman could become over small things.

“They would be joining us in most of the activities, we would be celebrating Christmas and the New Year at mine though.”

“What about your birthday? And Ash and Ali’s wedding, we can’t miss that.”

“I’m very much aware, I booked us the flights there and we will be back before New Year's but not on time to celebrate my birthday at home.”

“I’ll think of something, we would be in Florida still?” The answer was implicit but Tobin needed to be sure before making plans, if Christen couldn’t be with her actual family maybe the team could celebrate with her instead.

“Yes we travel on the 30th, I hope your family doesn’t mind you going away for a couple of days.” Christen always worried about making everyone else happy to a fault sometimes, Tobin snorted shaking her head.

“You’re kidding right? They will have a great time together and for once we wont be teased by everyone, it will be refreshing. Don’t worry about it, besides your birthday is more important than missing a couple of days with them. I’ll see them the rest of the break.”

“I know how important it is for you.” Christen mumbled on her neck leaving a small kiss. “I genuinely tried to get us a flight as fast as possible.”

“I know you did hon, you are always so thoughtful. Sometimes you can't control everything, they won't mind.” Hoping to lighten the mood a bit Tobin added. “Your family might be a different story though, they will be missing you.”

“That’s fine, now let me finish the movie because I still want to sleep a reasonable amount of hours.” With that Christen finished the conversation, them drifting asleep during the last minutes of the film.


	2. A Hopeful Girl and an Antique Shop

“Tobin! We are going to be late because of you and I’m going to be very angry if Lindsey and Sonnet get the before us!” Christen shouted opening the front door of their apartment and making her way down stairs knowing that would make Tobin move faster.

She opened the door of her car, plugged her phone and closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing. While it wasn’t the best way nor place to meditate, she could use some of the breathing techniques she knew to realize some of the stress.

A tap on the window brought her back to the world, she knew it was Tobin. Not bothering with opening her eyes she unlocked the car, while they were using hers she wasn’t going to drive. She was far to stressed and a while back Tobin had made her promise that if she ever was like that she wouldn’t drive.

“I’m sorry Chris.” She heard Tobin say as she started the car. They both knew Christen wasn’t really mad, she was stressed. Her plans were being rearranged and that messed with her zen, or so she had told Tobin before.

While the blond was used to being late she knew that Christen couldn’t, it threw her way off. That was one of the reasons she was such a good CEO, she was the most organized person Tobin had ever met. However, the younger woman had told her before it was because she had OCD, which meant that it didn’t simply bother her.

After the confession Tobin had researched a bit about the topic, Christen had assured her it was a mild case not very extreme but some things could trigger it. Things like being late to a preprogrammed meeting of any sorts.

That’s why she didn’t speak through the ride, if Chris wanted to talk to her she could, but if she was content with the silence then Tobin wasn’t going to talk. It was a rare thing, one that the Californian was very thankful for. Most people would try to apologize repeatedly and that would worsen things, Tobin let her be and calm waiting patiently.

They arrived to the coffee shop early as they were supposed to. Christen had yet to open her eyes, Tobin turned off the car, not before rolling down the windows and waited. A couple of minutes passed and Christen talked.

“I’m sorry, I know we made it on time and that we would.” She said looking towards the blond with an apologetic smile.

“You have nothing to be worried about Chris, I was the one running late.” Tobin took her hand and kissed it. “Besides we made it here safely before both Emily and Lindsey, I know how much you can worry sometimes.”

“Still I could’ve handle it better, we had time.”

“Babe… Is there something else bothering you?” It was a hunch and perhaps a big one but Christen didn’t usually got anxious with that much time left unless something else had happened.

“It’s everything, I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything that it’s happening. The re-inc launch and the season ending, it has been a little too much.” The woman blurted quickly ending with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have tried to give you a hand.”

“I didn’t want to worry you, darling you shouldn’t think about this.” Christen said giving the blond a smile. “Besides I can handle it better than anyone else.”

The joke made Tobin chuckle, it was true. The amount of work Christen could do in a short period of time was outstanding, however, Tobin was aware that she could burn herself if it meant good for others. She had seen it before.

“Come on, I’m buying you a coffee while we wait for the two idiots we call our friends.” Tobin said getting out of the car and rushing to open Christen’s door.

It was a small gesture, one that Tobin had adopted without thinking it. Christen has adapted herself to it, waiting always her to open the door; knowing that if she didn’t it would result in Tobin pouting unknowingly.

“Thanks.” Christen said as she took Tobin’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked inside. They didn’t read much into this motions, too accustomed to them.

“Hello welcome to Welcoffee, what can I get you?” The barista said with a smile, she was probably a college student using the job to help pay her studying or housing.

“I’ll have an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin and she will have a black coffee, no sugar or cream with one of those granola bars you sell.” Tobin answered for both, the woman looked briefly at Christen as if to ask if that was the order. Christen nodded.

Tobin was upfront and Christen had her arms around her with her head resting on her shoulder. Tobin always ordered for both knowing too well the winger’s taste and obsession, as she called it, with healthy meals. The black coffee was one of the few things she allowed herself to indulge.

Dawn liked the pair, only because if they were together if meant Tobin would keep her meals fairly clean thanks to Christen. It was a running joke inside the team that whenever Chris left her Tobin ate as much junk as possible before she came back, it wasn’t that far from the truth.

It got to a point where Sonnet and Lindsey would rat her out to the Utah player if they thought she had over done it with the unhealthy meals. That Tobin had discover later meant a scolding in front of however was there the next time they met, which was normally the national team or their clubs, and a long speech through the phone.

“Which flavor would you like for the granola bar?” She asked looking at Christen, who answered with a smile, “surprise me.”

“That would be $15.60, anything else?” The woman asked once more.

“Nope,” Tobin answered popping the p, “that would be all Taylor.”

“Who should I put the order under?”

“Heath.”

“That’s a peculiar name.” The woman said taking the $20 that Tobin was hading her.

“It’s easier not to mess up, I’ve had too many Tobias or Toby for me to say Tobin ever again.” Tobin said with a smile, Christen chuckled, it was true she had witness some herself.

“Right, so that would be H-E-A-T-H?” Taylor asked not wanting to butcher the woman’s last name, after receiving nod she smiled. “Okay you order will be done shortly, here’s your change.”

“Keep it.” Tobin smiled and went to look for a tables, they still had a lot of time in their hands and the Portland player knew that Christen would be more comfortable sitting down on their usual table.

They were simply supposed to meat at the coffee shop because Lindsey and Emily wanted to surprised them, if that was a good decision was yet to be seen. Nevertheless, Christen couldn’t find it in herself to get the answer out of the two and Tobin wouldn’t do it either.

“Heath!” Taylor said loudly a little close to shouting. Tobin smiled and walked up to the counter to get their order.

“You and your girlfriend are very cute.” Tobin smiled, the young woman seemed to look at the with certain awe. Probably wishing for a future like them. “You both seem very lucky.”

The New Jersey native didn’t have it in her to crash the girl’s hope and simply said. “Thanks Taylor, we are very lucky.” Tobin added without a shadow of a doubt. “She’s amazing.”

“Have a good day.” Taylor said turning back to attend the next order, while Tobin went back to their table.

“We are a very cute couple.” The blond said playfully as she sat down. Knowing the town and the smirk playing in Tobin’s face Christen smiled took her hand and kissed it.

“We sure are.” It was a fine line which they played with constantly. Between being friendly and playful without crossing into being too intimate, they assured themselves and everyone around them that they never crossed it.

However, every once in a while they encountered the same young girl. A girl with dreams that seemed unreachable until she saw them, only then they played the part. It was for a greater good, or at least that’s what they always told themselves.

* * *

“You know I expected something very different.” Tobin said as they walked through the doors of what looked like a combination between an antique shop and an antique library.

“You don’t think we are civilized enough to like places like this?” Emily countered with a playful smile. Both Lindsey and her had looked it up and thought the pair would like it, knowing that Christen would love to look through it.

“I didn’t mean it like that Em, I’m simply surprised. Never pegged you for an antique type.” Tobin said earning herself a slap on the stomach.

She had her arm around Christen’s shoulder and she had her own around her waist making Tobin’s abs the clear target. “Stop it, you better than anyone should know that there is more than you can see in everyone.”

It was true, Tobin was seen as the chill and cool player. One that was always seeking a new adventure, people didn’t know she enjoyed a cup of coffee every afternoon and talked to Christen for an hour or two, or read during that time. She had picked the habit in Paris, enjoying the way they revered their meal time.

“Ow, babe I was playing, you know it.” Tobin said acting hurt making Christen roll her eyes and their younger friends chuckle. It was always an interesting dynamic to see, the two seemed closer than friends yet always reassured everyone that they were simply best friends.

“Thanks for the back up Chris, you should teach you girl some manners.” Emily added to the fire, hoping to get a reaction from either. A little disappointed to get simply an smile and head shake from Christen.

“She knows you too well Sonny, you didn’t stand a chance.” Lindsey added reaching for one of the classical books near the top. The shop had several first copies that could vary in price but clients were aloud to check out.

“What are you looking at?” Christen asked, she was on of the few players you could hit with anything and still get an interested look. Not everyone shares the same interests, but Christen never failed at looking curious and asking about whatever they threw at her.

Still she would give them an speech about the importance of safety every once in a while, since some would come to her with rather dangerous ideas. It wasn’t a good one if you could get hurt, like when Kelley asked if it would be possible to rope her board to the car and go way faster than you could with out it.

“It’s _The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_ by Shakespeare, it’s from the 1930’s. I have thought about getting it for a while, it’s a little pricey though.” Lindsey shrugged and read a bit.

“How much does it cost?” The book was old, that much was obvious but being a limited edition and from one of the most recognizable names in the genre you never knew.

“Well it is in a very nice condition and it’s a very limited edition so around 8 grand? Give or take with the bargain.” Lindsey said putting it back, it was one of the rare treats she aloud herself. Even though she didn’t go to college she enjoyed culture just as much as anyone else.

“Well you could get I with me if you’d like? We could split the bill and share it.” Christen offered, the girls knew of her liking of this books. It was one of the reasons they had brought her there.

Nevertheless they weren’t stupid enough to know the implications of what Christen was trying to do. “Are you sure? I could wait a little longer and buy it myself.”

“Nonsense, it could be gone by then. Besides you know I enjoy just as much as you do this, it would be cheaper for both of us and you could keep it most of the time. I know you have quite the collection and take very good care of it.”

It was a lost battle, Tobin’s look said it all. When Christen got her mind stuck into something there was no power on earth capable of derailing her. She wanted to buy the book for Lindsey, but knew the girl wouldn’t take it if it was that costly. Splinting it was a way of giving it without it being technically given, one loophole Christen used often.

“Okay, we should look around a bit more before we go and see if Tobin or Em see something they like.” Lindsey said with a smile.

The looked for a bit and Tobin pulled them a little further from them. “I know what you did there Chris.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about darling, I simply liked the book that Lindsey chose.” Christen said brushing it as it was a mere coincidence, Tobin chuckled shaking her head as she kissed the younger woman’s cheek.

“It was very nice of you hon, now let’s pay for it and get them to eat something before we have to go back. We are supposed to train tomorrow morning at that indoor soccer facility I told you.”

Christen nodded and smiled walking back to their friends thinking about what they could eat for the evening. Tobin letting her go and walked ahead to their friends.

“You two make a cute couple, it’s nice to see.” She heard a man say from behind her, she turned around. “Oh, we actually aren’t. We are really close friends.”

“Oh! I’m sorry darling, I shouldn’t have assumed. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” The was well beyond his sixties and looked very ashamed, he looked toward their group with a smile.

“It’s okay, you aren’t the first to say something like that.” Christen answered with a smile. “We would look pretty cute if we were a couple, I’ll give you that.”

The man laughed at the joke and was pleased with Christen trying to lighten the mood, “you would… Anything you like?”

“I’m getting an special edition of Hamlet with Lindsey, she was checking it out before.” The woman pointed towards her taller friend.

“Ah, she has picked it up a couple of times. It is a very expensive item.” He said thoughtfully as if contemplating something.

“Yes, I know she wants it badly but can’t afford it completely right now. However, I’m also aware that she won’t receive it as a present.” The man laughed, this woman was certainly something else.

“It would be a very expensive present.”

“A present nonetheless,” Christen shrugged her shoulders, “besides she knows if we split it then she would keep it.”

“You knew she wouldn’t have a good reason to say no to that.” The man said knowingly and smiled when Christen shrugged her shoulders again with and innocent smile. Tobin caked her and she answered “I’m coming.”

The winger turned around to the man. “I should get going, it was nice to meet you Mr…”

“Carter, but you can call me John.” The man said with a smile shaking her hand.

“Well it was nice to meet you John, I’m Christen, hopefully I’ll see you around some other time?”

“Sure thing.” He answered and let her go to her friends.

“Who was that?” Tobin asked, before Christen could answer Emily did. “That’s John, him and he’s wife own this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I’m hoping to do one a day. Any insight is welcome, excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes English is my second language.


	3. Stupid Discussions and Roommate Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assumption is made but never corrected.

“Ali tell you wife she is wrong! Everyone knows it’s better to do cardio than to do weights if you want to cut.” Tobin almost shouted across the room.

They were sitting on a conference room that the team used to relax and get their respective updates from their coach. It was the meeting room for this camp and it was a little larger than the ones before so they had decided to make it the headquarters for the time being.

That meant most of the team was there and there was more than one argument in place. Tobin was discussing with Ashlyn facing her while keeping her arm around Christen who was talking to Ali and Mal about a new recipe.

“Inside voice hon, we are right next to you.” Christen said as they turned around to see what was their dispute this time.

While Ash and Tobin were great friends they argued about the silliest things you could think off. Once they argue about if water was wet or when they were going to space without a suit thanks to the technological advancements, they were off each other for a couple of thousand years.

“Sorry, I forgot you were this close.” Tobin said with an apologetic smile. “Now back me up Chris.”

“You know I don’t like to engage in your disputes, it could mean I lose momentarily Ali while she comforts Ash or I comfort you.” Mal and Ali chuckled, it was how it usually ended with those two.

“You can’t go and flaunt your girlfriend, besides I know for a fact I’m right.” Ashlyn said with a smug smirk making Ali and Christen roll their eyes and Tobin scoff.

“Actually you’re both wrong.” Mal said calmly, “I asked that Chris when I first came here and she told me you needed both for efficient results, she even got Dawn to explain it to me.”

“There is no way you’re right.” Ash tried to affirm but it came as a weak mumble.

“Yeah, Chris tell her I’m right.” Tobin added a little firmer than Ash, Ali looked at her sympathetically now with Mal’s comment she couldn’t get off the hook.

“Sorry darling, she’s right. You need both of you want you cut to be done properly, and to last longer.” Seeing the frown on Tobin’s face the winger kissed her cheek and the frown turn into a small smile. “I’ll have to ask Dawn herself babe, I need to know you are telling the truth and not taking the middle ground to stay in both of our graces.”

Christen rolled her eyes and turned around to continue with the recipe she was sharing before she was interrupted, leaning back on Tobin and resting her head on the blond’s shoulder. Not wanting to disturb the woman Tobin stayed put and listened to them, Ash on the other hand moved towards Megan not caring enough about it.

* * *

“I didn’t know you finally made it official.” Mal blurted when Christen and her entered their room, she was paired often with the Californian. Jill had picked up the fact that the woman was great to keep stress free her teammates, since Mal was the youngest it usually meant that she wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

“What are you talking about?” Christen asked looking far more puzzled than Mal had expected.

“I didn’t know you and Tobin were officially a couple.” Mal looked at her feet finding her shoes rather interesting and mumbling, “you didn’t tell me.”

Christen hugged the forward and made her look directly at her. “That is because we are baby, I would have told you. That’s something big not to tell you.”

They had a close relationship, Mal would ask for advise from Christen through the years. Ever since the woman had comforted her before her first cap and had hold her after her first goal, she later was beaming with pride. Mal had scored on her first cap just like Christen had in hers.

“But neither said something to Ash after she called you Tobin’s girlfriend.” Mal was confused, as peculiar as their relationship was the pair usually corrected them and said time and time again that they weren’t a couple.

Christen chuckled, of course Mal had picked up on that. “It’s something that people say constantly about us Mal, I guess we brushed it off as teasing.” She said running her fingers through the small girl’s hair. “Ash was trying to get a reaction from Tobin, that’s what most of their discussions are about. Seeing who will react the worst.”

“I swear they aren’t as old as they say, they can be more childish than Kelley and that’s saying something.” Mal said, it was confusing how some veterans could be more immature than the newer players.

“Well to be fair Kelley can be serious if she wants to, however, she does enjoy being silly more often than not.” It wasn’t a secret that Kelley was smart and could be serious and collected, she simply preferred not to be all the time. Nevertheless she could change faster than anyone Christen had ever known.

“That’s why she’s the example!” Mal said with a chuckle. “Sorry for assuming.” She added softly.

Christen kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, if it happened with someone else you would assume the same way I would. It’s something we are accustomed to do, not the best thing but sometimes we can’t help it.”

* * *

“When were you going to spill the beans Tobs?” Alex said as she saw her friend enter their room.

“What beans?” Tobin asked as she took off her shoes, she wasn’t aloud to get out of the room without them.

It was a rule that she followed because the Dawn and Christen themselves had enforced it, she didn’t like it. The motive, well it was a good one, Tobin had burned her feet and almost ended with a nail on one of them. She would never tell Christen she needed stitches once because of glass on the floor and her stubbornness.

“When did you get your head out of the gutter and asked Christen our finally?” Tobin looked at her as she had grown horns. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you two a thing? I heard Ash called her your girlfriend and both of you continue like nothing had happened.” Alex needed to threat carefully, it seemed as if there wasn’t a tea development and Tobin tended to recoil if pushed too hard.

“Oh, no we aren’t. I didn’t notice it… I guess neither did Chris, we get that a lot I think my brain filters it automatically.” Tobin said with a shrug and a smile, it wasn’t the first time that someone assumed they were a couple.

Alex shook her head. “Only you could be so nonchalant about this, like I swear you too are unofficially dating. Tobin, you are a little too close to be just friends.”

Tobin smirked and Alex knew for a fact there was a bad joke or a cheesy line coming, it was her fault for giving her the chance on a silver plater. “We aren’t just friends, we are best friends!”

Alex rolled her eyes but chuckled she had baited herself into it. “Fine you are simply best friends, if we live several life’s I hope both of you aren’t this oblivious in all of them.”

“Whatever Lex, you’re just jealous about my awesome friendship with Chris. Don’t worry I could never leave you aside.” Tobin said playfully waiting for Alex to huff. “Besides you would leave me first.”

“That is a low blow Tobin Powell Heath.”

“I know.” Tobin said smile still splattered on her face telling Alex she wasn’t serious. Her move from Portland had been a hit for their friendship, you can’t be as close when you live on separate states.

Alex has felt guilty for a while, their friendship had suffer but they saw each other constantly on camps. The conversation ended there.

After they both had said good night and the lights were turned off Tobin shuffled on her bed turning to look towards Alex’s. “You know I was just playing, right Al? You didn’t left me and we are still friends.”

“I know Tobs, now go to sleep. I don’t want to deal with grumpy sleepless Tobin and I don’t think your girlfriend would either.” Alex said hearing Tobin chuckle and shuffling again, they were okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to ask you if you liked more the space between paragraphs now or as they were in the first chapter. Thanks for the appreciation.


	4. Rookie Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tierna is simply making an observation, or so she thinks.

They shared everything, from their clothes to their phones. Christen retaining most of the control on that last one, since Tobin had a little trouble going around through the maze that was social media. Her agent had suggested it, considering it a smart move. After all they lived together and Christen could make sure everything was posted like Tobin wanted, not how she managed.

Therefore it wasn’t a surprise when Tobin entered the room wearing a pair of shorts that spotted the number 23. It was a common occurrence, more often than not, it was Tobin with the shorts. This time they seemed to have swapped numbers.

“It’s hard for me to believe you are anything but a couple when you enter looking like you forgot to put back the correct shorts.” Kelley said teasing them as they sat at her table for breakfast.

“Tobin here decided that it was a good idea to pack last minute and we got some of the clothes mixed, you know it is hard to keep track of every item when you’re trying not to forget anything.” Christen said serving coffee and getting a bagel. She didn’t eat bagels, that and Tobin’s lack of response made it clear it was an attempt to wake the sleepy woman.

“You shouldn’t encourage her behavior by cuddling her the next morning Chris, you know she’ll do it again.” Alex said rolling her eyes when Tobin barely glared at her. “Stop looking at me like that and eat your food, we don’t need your grumpy ass at practice.”

“Don’t be so harsh Alex, I asked Tobin to stay for a little longer at Portland and we were the last to arrive. I wanted to cling a little bit more to our home before leaving it again.” Christen said smiling as Tobin continued to eat her breakfast, as soon as she finished her bagel Christen put a fruit bowl in front of her.

“Aw, babe I don’t want greens for breakfast… Can’t I just have another bagel?” She asked, earning a look that told her she wasn’t getting out of eating the fruit. “You can have another one after you finish your fruit, how does that sound?”

“Like you’re talking to your child Pressi, I think Tobin should eat whatever she wants. You are a grown up Tobs…” everyone knew what Kelley was doing, taunting the player enough to take the bite and end up being scolded by the younger woman.

“You know Kel, at times I think you aren’t my friend but my foe.” She grumbled shoving some of the fruit into her mouth.

“You’re officially spending to much time with Christen, you aren’t one to use the word foe.” Kelley said laughing at the expression while the rest of the table chuckled softly. “You have stolen my friend to the dark side Press.”

“I could drag you too, let’s be clear about that.” Christen said seriously enough to make Kelley swallow. “Don’t listen to her Toby, you and I know that isn’t true.”

“I don’t mind spending time with you Chris, if I did I wouldn’t live with you.” Tobin said with a chuckle, their friends could be a pain in the ass.

“How long have you two being together?” Oh sweet and innocent Tierna had to make the question. She was fairly sure the two veterans were something more by how they acted, the silence following her question made her rethink her logic.

“We aren’t T, we are just friends.” Christen said and when the Stanford 10 looked at her confused she continued, “we are best friends. We have a special kind of friendship, but it has never evolved into something more.”

“Why?” This time Mal was asking, it was a fair question. One that both women avoided, there was no real answer to it. They didn’t have one.

“We are okay as we are, why should we change anything?” Tobin said wrapping her arm around Christen who added, “if something happened you all would know.”

“No we wouldn’t.” Kelley and Emily said at the same time before yelling at each other. “You owe me a beer!”

“Children not now!” Becky said from a table nearby, even though they were eating on separate tables the team was paying attention to the ‘non-couple’ interaction and answers.

Christen looked at Tobin who shrugged with a smile, she didn’t have an answer and Utah player was more articulate than her. “I don’t know.” Christen said surprising everyone, including herself a little.

“You don’t know?” Mal repeated confused, the Californian usually had an answer for everything or someone that could answer it if something came up. Never one to leave things at a simple ‘I don’t know.’

“It has never come up with just the two of us, we have always acted like this. The question always comes in public and we never discuss it farther.” Christen finished with a shrug, everyone stayed quiet.

“Let them be people, this is the first day of camp and the last thing we need is drama from the start.” Ali said, she was one of the more mature than most of their teammates regarding the topic.

It wasn’t what any of them expected but the captains backed Ali and topic was dropped immediately, them trying to settle the bickering between Emily and Kelley about who owed who a beer. “It’s not like either of you can have one right now.” Alex has said on a futile attempt to make them drop it.

* * *

“Would you give it a try?” Kelley said as she and Christen settled for the night in their room. The answer the winger had given still roaming her head.

The day had continued as if nobody had said anything, the team was half expecting for the pair to change a bit their interaction but the comment didn’t seem to have an effect on them. They were a bit accustomed to this, probably a bit too much.

“Give what a try?” Kelley was sure Christen had an idea of what she had asked. It wasn’t hard to make a supposition based on the events that day, however, with the two people in question she never knew for sure. As brilliant as they were individually, they could be quite obtuse when it came to their own feelings.

“Dating Tobin.” Christen stayed silently considering it. Kelley hadn’t asked with malice or with a teasing tone, the woman wanted to hear the honest answer from her.

As surprising as it might seem the two had never had this conversation, sure Kelley had made several innuendos regarding the pair but never something serious. Never just with Christen, it was the defender’s way of respecting them. Teasing them lovingly but never pushing beyond what was considered appropriate by them.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m not opposed to the idea. It’s not like I’m unaware of Tobin being attractive and we don’t clash personality wise.” She said after some time. “I don’t think it will ever happen though, as I told everyone before, it is only brought up when we aren’t alone.”

“But you’d be willing to give it a try?” Kelley pressed a little more.

“Sure…” Christen said before turning of her light. “Good night Kel.”

With that the conversation ended and all there was left for Kelley to say was “Night Chris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the dialogue a little more clear this time around, tell me if it was better or not. Thanks for the support.


	5. A Barbecue at the Press Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin wants to try the new grill Cody Press bought and manages to convince Christen it is a good idea to have a team reunion for it.

If you ever saw Christen and Tobin work around each other you’d think they’ve known since they were kids. It was amazing how well they read each other and how they flowed perfectly without clashing in whatever task they chose.

Today they had invited the whole team to a barbecue since they were near Christen’s house parents house in Palos Verdes. Currently in camp located in California and with a day off, it seemed like a good idea to enjoy the big house with the private beach. That and Tobin had begged Chris and Cody to let her use the new grill he had bought, convincing them with the idea of a barbecue with the whole team.

“I wonder if they realize how this looks?” Kelley mumbles under her breath. She was sitting down in one of the tables they had set out side of the house with a couple of their friends.

“You and I, and the rest of the team know that they don’t Kel, it is helpless those too are dating even if they don’t know it yet.” Alex said with an eye roll. She looked over to them and if you didn’t know them that would be your exact thought, Christen was hugging from behind Tobin while the latter laugh at something she had said and continue cooking their food.

“I swear they are more in love than Ali and Ashlyn and that’s saying a lot, have you seen Ash? You have to love her way too much to go out with that mess.”

“You’re one to talk O’Hara!” Ashlyn said with a smirk, it wasn’t exactly a rebuttal.

“I’m sorry my girl isn’t here so it would be harder to make a point with her. Tell me those two idiots aren’t a thing.” Kelley said between amused and annoyed.

With a shrug Ashlyn answered. “I don’t know, I think there might be something there but I don’t know.”

“You always have strong opinions babe what happened today?” Ali asked with a smirk, it wasn’t like the goalie to avoid giving an actual answer.

“I’m hungry and Tobin is making everyone’s food…” Ash said sheepishly making everyone laugh.

“Ah Christen very nice of you to join us, your girl got tired of you?” Kelley liked poking fun at her, the winger would laugh or follow up with a sassy comment. Never one to make a big deal of teasing.

“She told me to check on you since we are the hosts today, saying and I quote _what would our mothers think if we let them be thirsty or something Chris? I wouldn’t want to be scolded by your mother of all people, you already do that_.”

That made the table erupt into laughter. Tobin could’ve worded things a little better, in her defense there wasn’t an ounce of lying in her words.

“I love her but she can be a little much.” Christen said with a smile, “she does have a point and I came here to ask how to you were doing and if you wanted anything?”

“We’re fine Pressi,” Kelley said knowing they had arrived a little later than most of the team. The younger players were enjoying the private beach playing beach soccer. “However, I expect another invitation in the off season. Your father told me he likes to collect alcoholic drinks of all things!” She added with a grin.

For all the hobbies you could have one the one Cody Press has picked as a favorite was really good alcohol, while not a big drinker he enjoyed his collection every once in a while and love sharing it. Generally with his friends or his family and their friend, so when the team arrived and he made sure they were of age he gave them a tour of the house including a detail description of his collection and a taste of whatever they pleased.

Kelley had been thrilled among others like Rapinoe, it was rare for them to be able to enjoy things like that being professional athletes. The opportunity was served on a silver plater and they weren’t about to complain.

“I should’ve known that would impress you way more than it should.” Christen said with a teasing smile and an eye roll. “Tobin is about to be finished with the first batch, anyone here would like to help with the serving? Not Kelley or Ash, you guys will eat whatever I push in front of you.”

Alex, Ali and a newly added Mal went to help them serve. It was a nice change of pace with the world always spinning, the team was never one to really rest. Being here all together was a good bonding exercise and a stress reliever for sure. Christen had made a point in taking everyone’s cellphone and leaving it somewhere in the house only making exceptions to when it was an emergency.

When the food was set Cody started the second bulk of food stating he too wanted to try the grill, Christen could see it was just so her and Tobin could sit down and eat with their friends. He was a big family man, and watching all the team together around the huge as table made by them was reminiscent of his own team and family when he played football.

“I must say I didn’t expect you to buy and cook vegan food Tobin, I’m pleasantly surprised by your abilities.” Alex said knowing that the Portland player wasn’t fond of that kind of food.

“You know it was Christen’s doing Al,” she said rolling her eyes. Tobin wasn’t about to admit that the brands Christen had gotten her to try weren’t bad and she actually enjoyed them. “I merely cooked them.”

“Well I must thank you Chris for not making me eat only greens.”

“You wouldn’t mind eating only greens,” Christen said with a smirk. “But you are welcome anyway.”

“I swear it Tobs you are whipped by this beautiful human being that is Miss Press, I guess if she was my girl I would give vegan food a real try too.” Emily teased them.

“Yeah…” Tobin said with a smile directed a Christen. The table went suddenly silent, waiting for them to do something but neither did. Choosing to eat as if nothing important had been said.

“Did you just… Did you just say Christen is your girl?” Kelley blurted out not being able to contain herself.

“Yes.” Tobin answered calmly as if it wasn’t a big deal. Which it shouldn’t be, not when they had teased them relentlessly and Christen had told Kelley she would give Tobin a chance if asked. Still the couple had gone out of their way to avoid being a couple for such a long time.

“Is everyone enjoying themselves? The second round is coming in a little bit, so you need anything?” Cody said approaching the table with a wide smile. It wasn’t a shock to him wen Christen had told him, it wasn’t a shock to Tobin’s family when she did the same with her own.

“I’m sure Ashlyn will love a second plate. Maybe even Alex after she was so surprised by me being able to cook vegan food.” Tobin said with a smile.

“I can get some more drinks if you’d like.” Christen said getting up before anyone could say no, bringing back a couple of jars with different juices. And later a bowl with Sangria, asking if they wanted another drink.

“I think they are good hon, sit down and eat. The food will get cold and you won’t like it as much.” Tobin said reaching for Christen’s hand and guiding her back to her sit.

“You aren’t playing us?” Mal asked skeptically, it wasn’t like Christen to pull something like that. But with Tobin spending time with Emily and Kelley it was possible for it to be an elaborate prank.

“No, why would we? There isn’t a reason for us to lie, you all have shown us before that if something was ever going to happen between us you all would be okay with it.” Christen said calmly, serving herself a glass of Sangria.

“Are we aloud to ask questions?” Emily asked unsurely. Tobin looked at Christen and she nodded. “Shoot.”

“How long?” Mal asked taking the chance, it was less likely for her annoy the pair since Christen was so protective of her.

“It’s been almost three months, it will be on February 4th.” Christen answered adding with a chuckle. “I thought you would asked something different.”

“Who asked?” Alex continue.

“I’ll give a small round of it since you all seem to want the generic questions answered.” Tobin said with a smirk.

“I asked Chris a couple of days after our previous conversation. It seemed right to do it, you all seemed to have a point and if Christ was willing to give it a chance then so was I. She said yes and we went out for a generic date only to come home and realize we had been doing that for a while without the kissing, which was a great addition to our relationship.”

“So that’s it? No crazy stories or sudden realizations?”

“No Kelley, our relationship has always been simple. We have always done what feels right. Not everyone needs a convoluted love story you know.”

“Down with the sass missy. Your ‘love story’, as you so graciously named it, is anything but simple. You realized only recently that you had been dating for a while, like I know both of you are kind of dense when it comes to your feelings but this is a stretch.”

The team nodded, it wasn’t like Kelley was wrong. Normally people were aware when they dated someone, not needing for others to point it out. Sure they had been close for the start, still if your friendship can be seen as something more, it probably is.

“If I give you the reason will we move on and keep enjoying the meal like we were before?” Christen asked with a sweet smile, that smile that made it impossible for anyone to say no. Reluctantly Kelley nodded. “Great, you are right. Now how is everyone feeling about the food? Did Tobin made justice to the new grill or are we waiting for my father’s round?”

“Hey I’m a great cook!” Tobin said feigning offense but failing because of the smile that accompanied her words.

“I know you are darling, but I wasn’t asking you.” Christen said kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“You too are cute. So far it has been great but I’m expecting great things from you father Chris.” Mal said with a smile, if they were happy she was too.

“I’m happy you see things my way Mal.” With that said they continued the reunion teasing the now official couple just like the had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we are officially done with the story. Sorry it took a little longer for this to come out, since the last two chapters were a little shorter I thought it would be good to post them at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that was roaming my head, it is my first time posting so please don't be so harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This is going to be a 5 chapters long.


End file.
